infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infowars Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that since March 2009 ; Authors * Aldous Huxley * Anthony Sutton * Bertrand Russell * Carroll Quigley * Charles Galton Darwin * Edwin Black * Edward Bernays * James Billington * Margaret Sanger * Mikhail Gorbachev * Woodrow Wilson * Zbigniew Brzezinski ; Documentary filmmakers * Adam Curtis * Peter Cohen ; Politicians * Julian Huxley * Mikhail Gorbachev * Woodrow Wilson * Zbigniew Brzezinski ; Textbooks * A Fresh Look At Empiricism (Bertrand Russell) * Between Two Ages (Zbigniew Brzezinski) * Propaganda (Edward Bernays) * The Impact Of Science On Society (Bertrand Rusell) * The Next Million Years (Charles Galton Darwin) * The Scientific Outlook (Bertrand Russell) * The Anglo-American Establishment (Carrol Quigley) * The Grand Chessboard (Zbigniew Brzezinski) * The Search For A New Beginning (Mikhail Gorbachev) * Tragedy & Hope (Carrol Quigley) * Wall Street And The Rise Of Hitler (Anthony Sutton) }} ;March 6, 2009 :Added |BBC Reith Lecture - Authority And The Individual (1948) to Bertrand Russell. :Council on Foreign Relations added to Non-Governmental Organizations and Foundations. :Rockefeller Foundation added to Non-Governmental Organizations and Foundations. :Memoirs, by David Rockefeller, added to Books and Autobiographies. :Harry Haiselden added to Eugenicists. :Homo Sapiens 1900, by Peter Cohen, updated and expanded. :Royal Institute of International Affairs added to Non-Governmental Organizations and World government organizations. ;March 5, 2009 :Peter Cohen added to Documentary filmmakers. :Homo Sapiens 1900, by Peter Cohen, added to Documentaries. :Woodrow Wilson added to Politicians. :The New Freedom, by Woodrow Wilson, added to Books. :Charles Davenport added to Eugenicists. :Eugenics Review added. :Francis Galton added to Eugenicists. ;March 4, 2009 :Added quote to The Impact Of Science On Society. :Major Leonard Darwin added to Eugenicists. :Eugenics added. :Edwin Black added to Authors/Journalists. :Pandora's Box, by Adam Curtis, added to Documentaries. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. thumb|290px|right|[[Edward Bernays - on Propaganda and Public Relations (excerpt from The Century Of The Self)]] The Living Dead is a 1995 documentary by Adam Curtis. Topics featured include the MKULTRA brainwashing experiments conducted by the CIA, the Nuremburg trials, and the general supression, exploiting and manipulation of memory. Quote from The Impact Of Science On Society: "Gradually, by selective breeding, the congenital differences between rulers and ruled will increase until they become almost different species. A revolt of the plebs would become as unthinkable as an organized insurrection of sheep against the practice of eating mutton" - Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse